Kiss in the moonlight
by AyaKuchiki
Summary: První díl této povídky vznikl jako povídka na přání. No, nakonec se z toho stalo něco delšího :D Doufám, že se bude líbit ;3
1. Chapter 1

Byl to den jako každý jiný, tedy až na to, že to ráno pršelo, což se Narutovi nelíbilo. Když pršelo, padala na něj deprese. Udělal si kafe, sedl si do obýváku a zapnul si televizi. Neobtěžoval se oblékat, stejně za ním nikdo nechodí.

Tedy pokud nepočítal Sakuru nebo Hinatu, které za Narutem chodily jenom proto, že byl v Listové nejznámější, díky svým vtípkům, ze kterých se dodnes nepoučil. Jediný, kdo ho kdy mohl usměrnit, byl Sasuke.

Ale ze Sasukeho se stal ještě víc arogantní a sebestředný člověk, než předtím. A to Narutovi velmi vadilo. Vždycky to byli kamarádi, i když se Sasuke choval tak, jak se choval. A Naruto ho miloval.

Nikdy mu to ale nepřiznal. Spíš to byla taková platonická láska. Naruto o něm sníval, měl jeho tvář věčně v mysli, neustále se při vzpomínce na něj usmíval. Bohužel tato láska byla jednostraná.

Naruto usrkával kávu a sledoval v televizi dnešní předpověď počasí. Vypadalo to, že bude většinu dne pršet a přestane až na večer. Povzdychl si. Opravdu neměl toto počasí rád, vždy ho rozesmutnilo. Položil kávu na stůl a zašel si do kuchyně pro koláč, který mu den předtím donesla Sakura. Její pečení ho nikdy neoslovilo, ale už neměl doma žádné jídlo, tak se musel obětovat.

Po snídani a vypití již studené kávy se šel převléct ze spacího oblečení a opět zakotvil u televize. Nic se mu nechtělo a tak projížděl bez cíle kanály, na kterých stejně nic nešlo. Nakonec to vzdal a vytáhl si z knihovny knížku, kterou chtěl už delší dobu přečíst.

Tak moc se začetl do knížky, že si nevšiml, že přestalo pršet a zpoza mraků vykouklo sluníčko. Usmál se a znovu se začetl.

Když dočetl knížku, vydal se na nákup surovin, aby měl další dva dny co jíst. Ještě se zastavil na ramen k Ichirakovi a poté se dopotácel domů. Před dveřmi ho čekalo nemilé překvapení.

Stálo tam samo ztělesnění arogance, sebestřednosti a narcismu. Jeho jméno bylo Sasuke. Naruto si povzdechl a došel až k němu. Sasuke stál ležérně opřený o stěnu vedle dveří, ignorantsky se rozhlížel okolo a dělal, že si Naruta nevšiml.

"Co tu děláš, pane namyšlený?" zeptal se Naruto a odemkl vchodové dveře.

"Něco s Tebou potřebuju vyřešit." pokrčil ležérně rameny.

"Hm, fajn. Pojď dál." odpověděl Naruto a pustil ho dovnitř.

Sasuke vešel, rozhlédnul se po domě a okem znalce hodnotil výzdobu. "Máš to tu pěkně zařízené." podotknul pak a suverénně si sedl na gauč.

"Díky. Dáš si něco?" začervenal se Naruto. Zase na povrch vyplavaly jeho city.

"Jen vodu, díky." odpověděl Sasuke a naklonil se dopředu. Opřel si dlaně o kolena a snažil se zaostřit na fotku, která stála na poličce. Byl na ní Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura a Kakashi. Jak to bylo dávno? zapřemýšlel Sasuke a přešel k poličce.

"Na, tady máš vodu." podal Sasukemu sklenici a pousmál se. "Jo, ty léta bych chtěl zpátky." usměje se.

"Díky." řekne s úsměvem Sasuke. S úsměvem? Vždyť Sasuke se většinu času neusmívá. Naruto se zamyslel a podrbal se ve svých blonďatých vlasech. "Už je to sedm let, co?" poznamenal Sasuke a sedl si zpátky na gauč.

"Jo, sedm." povzdechne si Naruto. "Tak co jsi potřeboval řešit?" otáže se poté Sasukeho a sedne si naproti něj do křesla.

"No, něco jsem zjistil…" začal Sasuke, ale hned se zarazil a snažil se přijít na správná slova. "No, myslím… teda jako… jsem zmatený…"

"Nechápu Tě." pokrčil rameny Naruto.

"Asi jsem se zamiloval." vyklopil rychle Sasuke a začervenal se. Sasuke se umí i červenat? Naruto se ušklíbl. "Ehm… nechci se o tom bavit, ale… no musím…" koktal Sasuke a Naruto se mu vysmíval.

"Jsi ubohej." odpověděl se smíchem. Miloval ho, to ano, ale někoho, kdo se choval arogantně a sebestředně nepotřeboval vidět každý den.

"Miluju Tebe, Naruto." vydechl Sasuke. Naruto se zakuckal, když se chtěl napít vody a přemýšlel, jestli dobře slyšel, a podíval se na Sasukeho.

"C-cože?" podařilo se mu ze sebe vypravit, jakmile se uklidnil. Srdce mu bušilo ostošest a určitě se musel červenat. Polévalo ho horko a zima zároveň. Nevěděl, jak se zachovat. Byl zmatený.

"Ano, Naruto. Chápu, že mi asi nevěříš a přiznávám, že jsem sebestředný, narcis a arogantní hajzl, ale tohle myslím vážně."


	2. Chapter 2

"Co-cože?" zamumlal Naruto a sklonil hlavu. Nechtěl se na Sasukeho podívat, bál se, že v jeho očích uvidí akorát tak výsměch. "Promiň, Sasuke. Tohle… tohle ti nevěřím." zašeptal.

"Naruto, můžeš se na mě podívat?" otázal se Sasuke. Naruto jen nerad zvedl hlavu, v očích se mu leskly slzy. Sám nevěděl, jestli to jsou slzy smutku nebo slzy štěstí.

"Sasuke…" začal Naruto, ale byl přerušen. Sasuke se zvedl a přešel k němu. Chytil ho prsty za bradu a nadzvedl mu hlavu ještě o kousek výš.

"Miluji Tě." řekl Sasuke a políbil Naruta. Nejdřív jemně, ale poté začal jeho rty ochutnávat. Naruto začal spolupracovat, i když proti jeho vůli. Sasuke po chvíli přestal. "Věříš mi, Naruto?"

"Já… já Tě taky miluju, už dlouho, Sasuke." zamumlal Naruto. "Už dlouho." zašeptal potom.

Seděli tam spolu dlouho, líbali se, mazlili se. Najednou Narutovi bylo vše jedno. Byl tam jenom on a Sasuke. V pozadí hrála televize, venku se pomalu stmívalo. Ani jeden z nich nevnímal okolí, nevšimli si, že se vyjasnilo a zpoza mraků se na ně díval měsíc.

"Sasuke?" otázal se Naruto po dlouhé chvíli, kdy nemluvili, jenom se objímali.

"Ano, Naruto?" usmál se na něj. Narutovi se rozbušilo srdce, Sasukeho úsměv byl vždycky dokonalý.

"Jsem rád, že jsi se mi přiznal. Doufám, že to opravdu myslíš vážně. Protože po dnešku, po tomhle… asi bych se zabil." zašeptal Naruto.

"To neříkej ani ze srandy! Naruto! Já to myslím vážně!" zpanikařil Sasuke.

"Já jenom… nikdy jsi se ke mně takto nechoval… vždycky jsi se choval…"

"Arogantně. Já vím." doplnil ho Sasuke. "Můžu tu přespat?" dodal poté, co se podíval na hodinky.

"Ehm… jo. Nachystám ti něco na spaní. Nechám ti můj pokoj a já budu v obýváku." odpověděl nenuceně Naruto.

"Já… chci spát s Tebou." odpověděl šeptem Sasuke a podíval se zpod řas na něj.

"Tak to… no, to… já nevím…" zakoktal se Naruto a zčervenal.

"Naruto, prosím." usmál se na něj andělsky Sasuke. Naruto zrudnul ještě víc a posadil se zpátky na zem k Sasukemu.

"Ehm… no, tak dobře… ale…" koktal Naruto.

"Nic se nestane, neboj se." odpověděl Sasuke s klidem a přisunul se k Narutovi, aby ho mohl obejmout. "No, i když za to neručím." pousměje se a přitiskne se k němu.

"Sasuke, prosím." zakňučí potichu Naruto. Měl strach z toho, co se může stát. Nikdy s klukem nebyl, ale Sasuke byl někdo jiný. Ano, byl to chlapec, ale znamenal pro Naruta víc, než kdokoliv jiný. "Nemuč mě, Sasuke." zašeptal.

"Neboj se." pousmál se Sasuke a skousnul Narutovi ušní lalůček. Poté malými polibky pokrýval Narutovu tvář, pokračoval po šíji až na klíční kosti. "Nic se nestane." zamumlal mezi polibky. Následně se přemístí zpět na Narutův krk a přisaje se k němu rty. Zanechá malý červený flíček od kousnutí a přemístí se jinam.

"Sa-Sasuke." zavzdychal tiše Naruto. Nenechávalo ho to chladným, právě naopak. Nechtěl, aby se to stalo, ale nemohl si pomoci. "Sasuke, prosím, nechci aby šly vidět." pousmál se.

"Neboj se." oplatil mu pousmátí Sasuke a přisál se mu ke krku. Naruto opět zavzdychal a obejmul Sasukeho kolem pasu. Pak mu jednou rukou zajel pod tričko a pohladil ho po zádech. Zanechal Narutovi na krku lehce fialový flek.

"Ah, já nechci, aby šly vidět." zašeptal Naruto a zaryl Sasukemu nehty do zad.

"Zítra tam nebude." zasmál se Sasuke a líbnul Naruta na tvář. "Podívej se z okna." pobídl ho a sám se se zájmem díval. "Pojď na balkon." soupl si a vytáhl na nohy i Naruta.

"Co chceš dělat, Sasuke?" podivil se Naruto, ale pokorně ho následoval.

"Uvidíš." zasmál se a vešel na balkon. "Dívej." zašeptal, přitáhl si Naruta do objetí a ukázal na měsíc. "Poslední dny jsem strávil tím, že jsem ten měsíc večer sledoval a myslel na to, jak se ti vyznám."

"To je nádhera." usmál se Naruto a natáhl se pro polibek. "Vždycky jsem si přál někoho políbit, když je tma a jediným zdrojem světla je měsíc."

"Já taky. A přál jsem si, aby jsi to byl ty, Naruto." odpověděl mu Sasuke a políbil ho na špičku nosu.

"Chci se dívat na hvězdy." zašeptal Naruto, aby nezničil atmosféru, která byla mezi nimi vybudovaná a trochu se schoulil do Sasukeho náručí.

"Já se na ně dívat nemusím, svoji hvězdu už jsem našel." zasmál se tiše Sasuke, pocuchal Narutovi vlasy a políbil ho do nich. "Zrovna jedna padá." dodal pak.

"Neříkal jsi, že se na ně nedíváš?" zasmál se Naruto, ale neodtrhl pohled od nočního nebe. "Něco si přej, viděl jsi ji jako první."

"Přeji si být s Tebou, Naruto." řekl Sasuke a přitiskl si Naruta ještě více k sobě.

"A já si přeji být s Tebou, Sasuke." odpověděl Naruto. "Pojďme dovnitř, Sasuke." zamumlal pak a vymanil se z jeho objetí.

"Ale jenom pod podmínkou, že si půjdeme lehnout. Jsem unavený." odpověděl Sasuke se smíchem a následoval Naruta zpět do domu.

"Souhlasím, podívej se, kolik je hodin!" zhrozil se naoko Naruto a přešel do ložnice, kde vytáhl ze skříně kraťase a tričko, aby měl Sasuke v čem spát. "Jdu se ještě osprchovat, chceš pak jít taky?" otázal se ještě.

"Jo." odpověděl Sasuke a rozhlížel se po ložnici. Napadlo ho, jak příjemně strávit noc.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto odešel do koupelny, aby se mohl jít vysprchovat, zatímco Sasuke se rozhodl připravit spaní. Poslouchal, jak teče voda a tipoval, jak dlouho to bude trvat, než Naruto vyleze. Svlékl si tričko a stoupnul si před dveře.

Po chvíli slyšel, jak se voda zastavila. Sasuke zpozorněl a skoro přestal dýchat. Stál před dveřmi jako solný sloup a nevěděl, co má udělat. Dveře se otevřely, ven se vyvalila pára a vůně šamponu, který Naruto použil. Sasuke nasál do nosu příjemné aroma a otevřel oči.

"Můžeš jít, Sasuke." ozval se Naruto.

"Díky, Naru~." usmál se Sasuke a obešel Naruta. Najednou ho ale Naruto zastavil.

"Víš, Sasuke. Hodně jsem nad tím přemýšlel a… přijde mi, že je na to brzy." zašeptal a chytl Sasukeho za ruku. "Vím, že je to asi trochu moc zbrklé, ale…" odmlčel se a stáhl si Sasukeho do náruče.

"Ale co, Naruto?" otázal se Sasuke a přitiskl se k Narutovi.

"Myslím, že jsem se rozhodl… udělat to."

"Co? Nechápu tě, Naruto." zašeptal zmateně Sasuke. Naruto ho jenom pevněji obejmul a mlčel. Nevěděl, co říct. A nevěděl, jak to říct. Sám byl zmatený.

"Miluju Tě." zašeptal a natáhl se pro polibek. Byl to polibek plný citů a vášně. Polibek, který pro oba znamenal opravdu hodně.

Ani jeden z nich se nenadál a už byli u postele, kterou Sasuke tak pracně připravil, když se Naruto odešel sprchovat.

"Sasuke, budeš něžný?" zašeptal Naruto se strachem v očích.

"Nebudu dělat nic, co by se ti nelíbilo." odpověděl Sasuke a povzbudivě se usmál. Znovu Naruta políbil, ochutnával jeho rty, jeho nevinnost a sladkost, rukama ho hladil po zádech a do polibku se usmíval. "Slibuju." dodal po polibku tiše. Povalil Naruta na postel, zkoumal ho pohledem, a pak si sedl na kraj postele.

"Copak, Sasuke. Děje se něco?" zašeptal Naruto a zvedl se do sedu. Sasuke se na něj jenom podíval, nic neříkal. V očích mu tančily plamínky, na tváři mu hrál úsměv. "Sasuke, mluv se mnou." zvážněl a sedl si vedle něj.

"Jsem šťastný. Opravdu šťastný, Naruto." odpověděl Sasuke a chytl Naruta za bradu. "Dneska nechci řešit už nic jiného, než Tebe a mě." zašeptal Narutovi do rtů. Znovu ho povalil na postel, pocuchal mu blonďaté mokré vlasy, nasál jeho vůni a jako šelma, která se chystá na lov, přivřel oči. Dravě zaútočil na blonďáčkovy ústa, skousl mu spodní ret, až na těch svých ucítil kovovou chuť krve. Naruto do polibku lehce zavzdychal.

Opravdu si byli souzněni? Vážně se to mělo stát? Bylo to vůbec správné? Ani jeden nad tím nepřemýšlel, svět pro ně jakoby neexistoval. Byli jenom oni dva a jejich chvíle.

"Sa-sasuke." zavzdychal Naruto, když se od sebe odtrhli. Sasuke stoupnul z postele a zhasl světlo, které osvětlovalo ložnici. Poté zavřel dveře do koupelny a zhasl světlo i tam. Přešel zpátky k posteli, na které ležel Naruto.

"Naruto, buď můj, jenom můj." zašeptal a klekl si mezi jeho nohy.

"Budu tvůj, Sasuke." odpověděl Naruto tiše. Cítil, jak mu z boků klouže ručník, který si tam pracně uvázal, když před pár minutami - nebo snad hodinami? - vycházel ze sprchy. "Budu tvůj, navždy."

"Děkuji Ti, Naruto. Za všechno." řekl velmi tiše Sasuke a sklonil se nad Narutovu hruď, kterou začal pokrývat polibky. Svými rty mapoval oblast hrudního koše, svýma rukama hladil jemnou pokožku, přes kterou šla cítit žebra. Rty i ruce byly jakoby sladěné. Oboje zároveň postupovalo níž a níž, až se rty dotkly hebkého chmýří a ruce si hověly na kyčlích.

"Ah, Sasuke." vzdychl tiše Naruto a prsty jedné ruky prohrábl Sasukemu vlasy. "Netýrej mě." dodal ještě tišeji a v jeho hlase byl slyšet náznak smíchu.

"Neboj se, Naruto. Tebe nikdy týrat nebudu." odpověděl Sasuke a vzal ho do úst.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ne-netýrej mě, Sasu-ke." zavzdychal Naruto a nehty zaryl Sasukemu do zad. Prohnul se v zádech a táhle zasténal. Sasuke byl neodbytný.

"Netýrám." zasmál se Sasuke a líbnul ho na špičku chlouby.

"Ale a-no." zasýpal Naruto. Poté nepromluvil ani jeden. Ložnice se nořila do ticha, až na občasné stétání a vzdychání, či oddechování. Když Naruto vyvrcholil a táhle zavzdychal, Sasuke se na něj s úsměvem podíval a polknul.

"Naruto…" zašeptal a políbil ho na rty. "Lehni si." dodal pak.

"Jasně." vydechl Naruto a plácnul sebou do postele.

"Hodnej kluk." zasmál se Sasuke a lehl si na něj. Políbil ho na čelo, nos a poté na rty. Následně pokračoval dolů na krk, kde zanechal modřinku od kousnutí a na klíční kosti. "Snad se nebojíš."

"Nebojím, Sasuke. Jsi to ty." usmál se Naruto a přitáhl si Sasukeho k polibku. Nikdy se necítil tak šťastně, jako v tuto chvíli. "Jsem jenom Tvůj." zamumlal do polibku.

"A já jsem jenom Tvůj." odpověděl Sasuke a skousnul mu spodní ret.

"Miluji Tě, opravdu moc." zašeptal Naruto po polibku. "Doufám, že to cítíš stejně."

"Ano, Naruto. Cítím to stejně." pohladil Sasuke Naruta po tváři a líbnul ho na nos. Sasuke se vměstnal Narutovi mezi nohy a jednou rukou ho hladil ve vlasech, zatímco druhou mířil přes hruď až k jeho chloubě, která se opět dožadovala pozornosti.

Podíval se Narutovi do očí a jakoby se tázal, jestli smí. Naruto mlčky kývnul na souhlas a obmotal nohy kolem Sasukeho.

Přivřel oči, když v sobě ucítil první prst, kterým si ho Sasuke začal připravovat. Syknul bolestí, ale snažil se to na sobě nedát znát.

"Mám přestat, Naruto?" zeptal se Sasuke a přestal prstem pohybovat.

"Ne, pokračuj." odpověděl Naruto a otevřel oči. Sasuke přidal další prst a začal Naruta roztahovat. Když si Naruto zvykl na ten příjemně nepříjemný pocit, sám vyšel Sasukeho prstům vstříc.

Když byl Naruto dostatečně připraven, i přes pár slziček, které utekly z jeho očí, Sasuke se na něj usmál.

"Připraven?" otázal se.

"Ano." odpověděl Naruto a chytil Sasukeho za ruku. Sasu jenom pokýval hlavou, stiskl mu konejšivě ruku a druhou navedl své nabuzené mužství na to správné místo. Pomalu do Naruta vstoupil, utřel slzičky, které se draly ven z očí, něžně ho políbil a začal se pohybovat.

Místnost se naplnila vzdechy a sténáním jména toho druhého. Naruto lehce nadzvedl zadeček, aby to měl Sasuke lehčí a objal ho kolem zad. Sasuke zrychlil svoje přírazy a začal se věnovat i Narutovu mužství.

"Sasu-keeee!" zasténal táhle Naruto a pod náporem orgasmu zavřel oči. Svaly, které se mu při orgasmu stáhly, donutily táhle zasténat i Sasukeho, který následně podlehnu zdrcujícímu orgasmu.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…" šeptal stále dokola. Složil se na něj s hlubokým nádechem a vystoupil z něj. "Děkuji Ti, Naruto." pousmál se.

"Já děkuji Tobě, Sasu." odpověděl Naruto a políbil ho. Poté lehce strčil do Sasukeho, ten se lehce nadzvedl a lehl si vedle Naruta. Jednou rukou ho obejmul kolem pasu, druhou si podepíral hlavu.

"Jsi úžasnej. Tohle se mi bude líbit." zasmál se a líbnul ho pod ouško. Naruto se jenom tiše zasmál a pocuchal Sasukemu vlasy, které měl lehce slepené potem. Sasuke se zaculil, nadzvedl se a vyprostil zpod nich přikrývku.

"Dobrou noc, Sasuke." zamumlal Naruto poté, co ho Sasuke přikryl a zachumlal se pořádně do deky.

"I Tobě dobrou noc, Naruto." políbil ho naposled Sasuke a přitisknul se k Narutovi. Po chvíli oba usnuli.


	5. Chapter 5

Když se ráno Sasuke probudil, Naruto vedle něj neležel. Zprvu se lekl, jestli se mu to náhodou nezdálo, ale pak si uvědomil, že je u Naruta doma. Z kuchyně slyšel rádio a tak se tam vydal.

"Dobré ráno, Sasuke." usmál se na něj Naruto, když se zjevil ve dveřích.

"I Tobě." pousmál se a přešel k němu, aby ho objal kolem pasu a políbil na krk. Naruto se jen zaculil a zavrtěl se. Nechtěl si přiznat, že ho ten pocit, kdy je s ním Sasuke v jedné místnosti a ještě tak blízko něj, drží při životě.

"Dáš si kafe nebo čaj, Sasuke?" otázal se Naruto a vymanil se z objetí.

"Tebe." zasmál se Sasuke a znovu si přitáhl Naruta do pevného objetí.

"Ale no tak, Sasuke. Ne teď. Musím jít učit." odpověděl Naruto a znovu se vymanil z objetí, jakoby se nechumelilo. Sasuke si jenom povzdychl a sedl si ke stolu, kde byla připravená snídaně. "Vem si, co chceš. Tady máš kafe, já už musím jít. Ale kolem jedné se vrátím." postavil Naruto před něj hrnek s kouřící kávou, políbil ho na nos a odešel.

Sasuke přemýšlel, jak to všechno může skončit a co se může stát. Nasnídal se, vypil kafe, uklidil po sobě a pak uklidil i v ložnici. Šel se osprchovat a půjčil si od Naruta ze skříně nějaké věci. Pak se díval na televizi a čekal, až se Naruto vrátí.

Když už se blížila jedna hodina odpoledne, začal být netrpělivý. Celý den se na něj těšil, ale teď se bál, že ho Naruto vyhodí z bytu. Nevěděl, jak ho přivítat nebo co udělat na oběd.

"Ahoj, Sasuke." zavolal Naruto od dveří, když přišel domů. Sasuke sebou trhl na křesle a rychle si stoupnul. Vešel do chodby, kde si Naruto sundával bundu a vyzul boty.

"Ahoj, Naru~." usmál se na něj a lípnul mu malou pusu na tvář. Naruto se jenom usmál a chytl Sasukeho za ruku. Odtáhl ho do obýváku a donutil ho sednout si zpátky na křeslo.

"Něco pro Tebe mám." zašeptal a vytáhl z kapsy malou krabičku.

"Co to je?" zeptal se Sasuke překvapeně.

"Otevři to." odpověděl tiše Naruto a odešel si do kuchyně pro kávu. Sasuke otevřel krabičku a překvapeně zamrkal. Nevěděl, co na to říct. Nakonec to byl Naruto, kdo ho překvapil. "Dáš si něco k jídlu?" zavolal Naruto z kuchyně. To Sasuke už nevydržel, vyskočil na nohy a rozběhl se do kuchyně, kde Naruta obejmul a políbil ho.

"Děkuju Ti!" zavískl poté a pustil ho. Vytáhl z krabičky klíček a navlékl si kroužek na prst. "Teď mě tu budeš mít furt." zasmál se a vyplázl na Naruta jazyk.

"Proto jsem Ti ten klíč dával, baka." odpověděl mu se smíchem Naruto a nalil si kávu. "Myslím, že kdybych Tě tu nechtěl, tak Ti dám klíč?"

"Já jsem chtěl jenom poukázat na to, jak jsem teď šťastný. Nejradši bych tě přehnul přes linku." smál se Sasuke a v očích mu tančily plamínky.

"Neblázni, první oběd." odpověděl Naruto a začal se činit. Po obědě si povídali a přemýšleli, co a jak. Sasuke musel jít další den na misi, ale to jim bylo v tu chvíli jedno.

Když přišel večer, Naruto se šel osprchovat, aby si mohl jít lehnout a Sasuke se snažil připnout klíček na svazek jeho klíčů. Poté se snažil vetřít do koupelny k Narutovi, ale ten ho nepustil a jenom se mu vysmál. Po sprše si Naruto lehnul do postele a snažil se usnout, bohužel ho Sasuke nenechal.

"No tak, Sasuke, zítra mám plný den a ty máš misi. Uklidni se." vyčítal mu, i když jenom jako.

"Chci Tě, Naruto." zašeptal mu Sasuke do ouška a skousl ho.

"Sa-sasuke." vzdychl Naruto a plně se mu odevzdal.


	6. Chapter 6

Od té doby spolu trávili každý volný den. Sasuke, který se k Narutovi pomalu stěhoval - i když říkal, že to není pravda -, plnil mise a Naruto zase chodíval učit.

Po pár měsících, kdy už jim nestačily ty pokoje, které měl Naruto k dispozici, museli podniknout nějaké opatření. Naruto narval Sasukeho věci, které potřeboval, do skříní a zbytek schoval na půdu.

"Nepotřebuješ každou druhou blbost, Sasuke." zasmál se, když Sasuke hledal svoje obrázky.

"A ty zase nepotřebuješ mít furt uklizeno!" vyplázl na něj jazyk a začal si prozpěvovat. Naruto se jenom na Sasukeho zamračit a odešel si pro kafe. Chtěl Sasukemu oznámit, že se bude stěhovat, ale nevěděl, jak začít.

"Sasuke! Pojď za mnou." zavolal na něj pak, když ho něco napadlo. Než Sasuke došel do kuchyně, uběhla jedna dlouhá minuta, při které se Naruto třepal jak osika. Nikdy nebyl tak nervózní. Nevěděl, jak začít.

"Ano, zlato?" objevil se Sasuke ve dveřích s úsměvem na rtech.

"Chci Ti něco říct. Posaď se." načal Naruto. Sasuke se posadil a zamračil se. Nechápal, co Naruto chce. "No, Sasuke. Začínáš se tady moc zabydlovat." zasmál se a zmkl.

"No a? Stejně spolu už skoro bydlíme." odpověděl nechápavě Sasuke.

"A to je to. Chci se stěhovat." zamumlal Naruto a napil se kávy.

"A-ha… A to znamená, že mě tady necháš?" zesmutnil Sasuke a sklopil hlavu.

"Ne! To ne. Chci, abys šel se mnou. A bydlel se mnou jako můj přítel." usmál se Naruto a čekal, až Sasuke zvedne hlavu. Položil hrníček na stůl, zvedl se a přešel k Sasukemu.

"Vážně?" otázal se Sasuke a rty mu znovu ozdobil úsměv.

"Ano. Vážně." odpověděl Naruto a políbil ho na čelo. "Jsi snad můj přítel, ne?" zasmál se pak.

"Já jsem Tvoje všechno." zašeptal Sasuke a stáhl si Naruta k sobě. Políbil ho do vlasů a následně je pocuchal. "Pojďme do ložnice." zašeptal mu do ouška, které následně skouskl.

"Kdykoliv." vzdychl Naruto. Sasuke si ho vzal do náručí a odnesl ho do ložnice, kde ho lehce pohodil na postel a přimknul ho pod sebou. Políbil ho na rty a jednou rukou ho začal hladit po hrudi. Poté mu začal vyhrnovat tričko a dotykem ochutnával jeho hebkou pokožku. "Sasuke?" zašeptal Naruto a natáhl se pro polibek.

"Ano?" otázal se a přestal Naruta hladit po bříšku.

"Miluji Tě." usmál se na něj.

"Já Tebe taky." odpověděl Sasuke a vyhrnul Narutovi tričko až pod krk. Pak ho na chvíli pustil, aby si mohl sundat svoji košili a Naruto mezitím sundal svoje tričko. "Dneska budu něžný." zasmál se lehce a kousl Naruta do tváře.

"Jo, něžný." odpověděl se smíchem Naruto a rychle do Sasukeho strčil, aby ho převalil. Poté se na něj vyhoupnul a usadil se mu v klíně. "Ale dneska přeberu iniciativu já." vyplázl na něj jazyk a sklonil se, aby ho políbil na krk. Zanechal na něm malý červený flíček a o kousek níž ho kousnul.

"Na-Naruto~." zavzdychal Sasuke a chytil Naruta za zadeček. Naruto se jenom lehce zasmál a polibky se přesunul na hruď. Poté pokračoval níž a zastavil se u lemu Sasukeho kalhot. Podíval se zpátky na něj a čekal na odpověď. Sasuke se usmál a nechal si stáhnout kalhoty i s trenkama. Naruto se opět zasmál a políbil špičku Sasukeho chlouby.

"Dneska je to na mě." zašeptal a vzal ho do úst. Sasuke zapletl prsty do Narutových zlatavých vlásků a občas si udal své tempo. Snažil se tiše vzdychat, ale někdy se to nepovedlo.

Když vyvrcholil, Naruto všechno spolk a políbil Sasukeho na bříško. Sasuke se na něj usmál a pohrábl si svoje vlasy, které mu často padaly do očí.

"Žádný takový, Sasuke, nevzdávej se." vyplázl na něj Naruto jazyk a v očích mu tančily jiskřičky pobavení.

"Já se nevzdávám, miláčku. Vždyť víš, že jsem se nikdy nevzdal." odpověděl tiše Sasuke a přivřel oči.

"Vzdal ses. Hodněkrát." zašeptal mu Naruto do ouška a lehce ho do něj kousl. (pozn. asi se rádi koušou 8D ale kousání je fajn a dokáže HODNĚ nabudit. - Izy-chan~) Sasuke lehce vzdychl a sladce se usmál. Naruto si začal stahovat kalhoty, ale Sasuke ho zarazil. "Já sám."

"Dobře tedy." odpověděl Naruto a nadzvedl se, aby je Sasuke mohl stáhnout. Pak si Sasuke znovu odevzdaně lehl a nechal Naruta, aby měl nad ním veškerou kontrolu. Naruto ho začal připravovat a poté do něj vstoupil.

"Naru." vzdychl Sasuke a přitáhl si ho k sobě. Naruto se opřel o lokty vedle Sasukeho těla, aby na něj nenalehl celou svou vahou, i když oproti Sasukemu vážil opravdu málo. Začal se v Sasukem pohybovat, nejprve pomalu, ale postupně nabíral tempo.

Ložnice se ponořila do směsice vzdychání jména toho druhého a sténání. Sasuke věděl, že Naruto pomalu bude a tak ho ponoukl k tomu, aby se tak nepřepínal. Naruto mezitím jednou rukou začal uspokojovat znovu Sasukeho.

S táhlým stenem vyvrcholil a Sasuke se k němu po pár sekundách přidal. Padl na něj vyčerpáním, ale ještě se natáhl pro polibek.

"Děkuji, Naruto." usmál se na něj sladce Sasuke.

"Já děkuju, Sasu~." odpověděl mu a lehl si vedle něj. "Pojďme jen tak ležet." zasmál se vyčerpaně a objal Sasukeho kolem pasu. Sasuke jenom zamrčel a přehodil přes ně deku.


	7. Chapter 7

Když se později Naruto probral, zjistil, že je kolem půl 4 ráno a Sasuke není v posteli. Chvíli přemýšlel, jestli náhodou nešel do práce, ale nakonec zjistil, že je na balkoně. Omotal kolem sebe deku a potichu otevřel dveře.

"Ahoj." broukl Sasuke a otočil se.

"Jak jsi věděl, že jdu?" zasmál se tiše Naruto a přešel až k Sasukemu. Objal ho kolem pasu a políbil na krk.

"Vždycky poznám, že jsi to ty." usmál se Sasuke a pocuchal Narutovi vlasy. "Vzbudil jsem Tě?" zašeptal.

"Ne, nějak nemůžu spát. A navíc mi chybělo teplo v posteli."

"Promiň. Pojď zpátky." navrhl Sasuke a chytl Naruta za ruku.

Oba vlezli do postele a chvíli si povídali, ale Sasuke poté usnul. Naruto ale nemohl vůbec zabrat a tak se koukal do stropu a přemýšlel. Přemýšlel o sobě, o Sasukem, o jejich budoucnosti a o tom, jestli se jí vůbec dostane.

Když po nekonečných minutách ticha konečně usnul, zdál se mu zvláštní sen. Sasuke odešel na misi a Naruto zůstal doma sám. Ve škole, kam šel opět učit, potkal malého chlapce, který mu strašně připomínal Sasukeho, ještě předtím než maturovali. Se Sasukem nikdy o minulosti nemluvili - nebo spíš nechtěli -, ale i tak Naruto věděl, že to není Sasuke. Chlapec byl stejně chytrý a bystrý. Jmenoval se Itachi a byl to Sasukeho bratr, i když to Naruto nevěděl. Po probuzení si pamatoval jenom Itachiho oči a vlasy. Sasukemu nic neřekl.

Ten večer se Naruto vracel domů docela pozdě. Co ho ale překvapilo nejvíc, byl fakt, že je všude tma, i když měl být doma Sasuke. S divným pocitem v žaludku odemknul dveře a otevřel. Ve svícnu hořelo pět svíček a v chodbě byly rozházeny okvětní lístky.

Za rohem z nich byla vytvořena šipka a další svícen s hořícíma svíčkama. Naruto se začal usmívat a šel dál do bytu. Doufal, že na konci trasy najde Sasukeho, ale pekelně se zmílil.

V ložnici, kam ho okvětní lístky a svíčky vedly, nebylo nic, dokonce chyběla i jejich postel a televizní koutek, který si Naruto tak dlouho budoval a hlídal ho jako oko v hlavě. Jakmile to uviděl, úsměv mu povadl a ruky se mu začaly třepat.

"Ne…" zašeptal tiše a otočil se zpět ke dveřím. Rozešel se a zvedl hlavu. Na dveřích visela obálka, na které bylo Sasukeho písmem napsáno jeho jméno. Vzal ji do rukou a otevřel.

"_I'm your National Anthem_

_God, you're so handsome_

_Take me to the Hamptons_

_Bugatti Veyron_

_He loves to romance 'em_

_Reckless abandon_

_Holdin' me for ransom_

_Upper echelon_

_He says to be cool, but I don't know how yet_

_Wind in my hair_

_Hand on the back of my neck_

_I said: "Can we party later on?"_

_He said: "Yes."_

Naruto. Doufám, že nepláčeš, protože nemám rád, když se ti slzy kutálí po tvářičkách. Mám toho na srdci tolik, že se mi to na jeden obyčejný papír nevleze.

Jsi dokonalost sama, jsi někdo, komu opravdu věřím. Jsi moje láska a chci s Tebou strávit zbytek svého života. Přijď za mnou k akademii.

Sasuke."

Naruto si utřel slzy, které se mu opravdu kutálely po tvářích a lehce se pousmál. Opět si oblékl bundu a posfoukával svíčky, aby náhodou nevyhořeli. V chodbě si nazul boty a odešel zpátky k akademii.

Nevěděl, co se bude dít a ani to vědět nechtěl, chtěl se nechat překvapit. Ale zároveň byl nervózní a doufal v to nejlepší. A také přemýšlel nad tím, proč ho Sasuke zrovna volá k akademii.

Když tam došel, celý dvůr byl poset květy sakury a tu a tam stála nějaká louč či svíčka. Sasuke stál uprostřed toho všeho a sledoval měsíc na noční obloze.

"Sasu?" promluvil k němu Naruto a pomalu šel doprostřed dvora.

"Ahoj. Koukni na ten měsíc." usmál se Sasuke a ani se na něj nepodíval.

"Co Ti je?" podivil se Naruto, protože si všiml jeho nepřítomného výrazu.

"Nic. Pojď sem." odvětil a konečně se na něj podíval. Naruto tedy poslechl a došel k němu. "Něco Ti chci dát." usmál se na něj Sasuke a políbil ho na čelo. "A taky chci něco říct. Můžete vyjít ze svých skrýší." dodal pak.

Naruto se otočil tam, kam se díval Sasuke a zjistil, že zpoza rohů vychází jejich kamarádi a učitelé.

"Co to má znamenat?" zeptal se zmateně a otočil se zpátky k Sasukemu.

"Pššt." napomenul ho s úsměvem Sasuke. "Poslouchej, Naruto. Chtěl jsem, abys došel sem kvůli jedné věci. A jelikož jsi tady, tak jsi četl můj krátký dopis. Dobrá tedy - jsem nervózní. Ale…" Sasuke se hluboce nadechl a pokračoval, "...znamenáš pro mě opravdu celý svět Naruto. Pamatuješ si, jak jsme se poznali a naprosto se nesnášeli? Myslel jsem, že to tak bude navždy, ale něco se změnilo a já jsem za to rád. Pamatuješ naše kamarádské výlety? Chtěl jsem, aby to nebyly jenom kamarádské a tak se i stalo. Alespoň pro mě. Pro mě už nebyly kamarádské. A nakonec asi i pro Tebe, Naruto." usmál se a chytil ho za ruku.

"Sasuke…?" zašeptal Naruto a nasucho polkl.

"Pšt, nepřerušuj mě." zasmál se Sasuke a opět se nadechl. "Miluji Tě, Naruto, a chci s Tebou strávit zbytek Tvého - i svého, ovšem - života. Doufám, že chceš to samé, protože si jinak budu připadat jako naprostý idiot. To si sice připadám i teď, protože mi nějaké projevy, a ještě k tomu veřejné, nikdy nešly, ale nejspíš budeš výjimkou." zasmál se Sasuke a poklekl.

"Sasu…" zamumla Naruto a vytřeštěnýma očima sledoval jeho počínání.

"Ticho! Opravdu umíš kazit romantiku." ušklíbl se Sasuke, ale pak zvážněl. "Naruto… vezmeš si mě?"

Chvíle ticha, při které bylo slyšet pouze šumění listů ve větru a Narutův přerušovaný dech.

"Ano. Ano!" odpověděl Naruto a z očí mu stékaly slzy štěstí.

"Děkuji!" zavískl Sasuke a na prst Narutovi navlékl zlatý prsten. Poté vyskočil na nohy a zvedl Naruta do náručí. Všichni jejich kamarádi a učitelé, kteří se s nimi nacházeli na školním dvoře, začali jásat a skandovat jejich jména. Sasuke se usmíval od ucha k uchu a přede všemi Naruta políbil. Náruživě a zároveň lehce, jakoby se bál, že naruší strukturu jeho rtů.

"Budeme navždy spolu." zašeptal mu Naruto do rtů.

"Ano." odpověděl Sasuke po polibku a postavil Naruta na zem.

"Miluji Tě."

"I já Tebe."


End file.
